La renarde et la belette
by Cornedrue 19
Summary: Imaginez ce que donnerait les personnages du manga Claymore transposées dans le monde des humains, eh bien voilà ce que ça donne!


**La renarde et la belette**

**Chapitre 1**

**Nicolas : Coucou et Happy new year à tout le monde !**

**Homura le genin de Konoha : Joyeuses fiesta avec beaucoup de mangé !**

**Homura le Pikachu : Pikaaa !**

**Hélène : Oh oh oh ! Et voilà un super cadeau pour vous, un peu en retard nous en conviendrons, une fanfic de Claymore avec mwa !**

**Sechs en se curant les oreilles : Pas de quoi se vanter...**

**Hélène : Tu me cherches, la robot ?**

**Red : Je crois que c'est androïde...**

**Sechs et Hélène : La ferme, morveux !**

**Nicolas : Ainsi donc, Claymore est un manga dans un univers médiéval et Dark Fantasy mais qui ne s'est jamais demandé "mais comment feraient-elles pour vivre dans le monde des humains aujourd'hui ?" Et bien votre serviteur est là pour vous répondre à travers une histoire mettant en scène les personnages de Claymore. En espérant que vous aimerez !**

**ooooooooooo**

Les États-Unis, 1777

Des troupes venues de France vinrent prêter main forte aux colons américains dans leur guerre d'indépendance face à l'empire britannique, parmi elles se trouvaient trois femmes, pleines d'espoirs et de rêves de jours meilleures pour elles-mêmes dans le Nouveau Monde, renonçant à leur titre de noblesse. Là-bas, personne ne les reconnaîtraient et personne ne les jugeraient, elles en étaient convaincues.

3 Septembre 1783

Après huit années, la Guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis se termine par la signature du traité de Paris, la Grande-Bretagne les reconnaissant comme indépendants. Pour les trois femmes originaires de France, ce traité signifiait le véritable début de leur nouvelle vie, désormais elles pourraient vivre leur vie, heureuses. Mais hélas le temps passait et n'affectait pas les trois femmes qui devaient toujours partir, quitter leurs proches pour se protéger de leur incompréhension. Peu importait le temps qui passait, elles ne vieillissaient pas et à tous moments elles pouvaient être pointées du doigt comme étant des sorcières et lynchées par des croyants un peu trop fervents. En effet, elles n'étaient pas des femmes ordinaires. L'aînée, Luciela, était née en 1742, Rafaella sa jeune soeur en 1746, pourtant elles semblaient toujours avoir vingt ans. Quant à la dernière, Riful, avait été recueillie par les deux sœurs dans les rues sombres de Paris alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, mais malgré les années et les décennies, elle restait invariablement très jeune, à peine douze ans. Leurs plus grandes particularités étaient la blondeur incroyable de leurs cheveux et la teinte argentée de leurs yeux. Elles fascinaient autant qu'elles effrayaient, elles s'entouraient de mystères, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître la méfiance des gens gravitant autour d'elles...

France, 1789

Rafaella décida de rentrer dans son pays natal pour voir comment les choses évoluaient d'elle-même. Elle assista à la révolution, la monarchie absolue tomba, le peuple gardait son roi mais prenait son avenir en main. Rafaella décida de rester plus longtemps pour suivre l'évolution de la France. Le pays devint une république, puis sous l'impulsion de Napoléon un empire. Et finalement, après la bataille de Waterloo, une véritable boucherie, Rafaella quitta l'armée de l'empereur pour rejoindre ses soeurs en Amérique.

Manassas, Virginie, 21 Juillet 1861

Le pont surplombant la rivière Bull Run était effondré. La Guerre de Sécessions avait commencé, une nouvelle guerre injuste et fratricide opposant les unionistes aux sudistes. Des tirs de canons, des coups de feu, emportant tout sur leurs passages dans un fracas épouvantable.

-Non... encore une guerre... encore des morts... n'y aura-t-il donc jamais un endroit où nous pourrons vivre en paix ?

Luciela tremblait de rage en assistant à ce terrible spectacle alors que le soleil se levait à peine. Des boulets de canon avaient transpercés le toit de leur maison de part en part.

-Luciela, nous devons partir, viens ! Pressa Rafaella qui tenait Riful dans ses bras.

-Partir... oui... nous sommes condamnées Rafaella. Les humains continueront toujours à nous chasser comme ils ont affamés et tués à petit feu ces indiens en les mettant dans des réserves. Il faut voir la réalité en face, jamais nous ne pourrons vivre en paix tant qu'ils existeront ! Nous ne serons toujours que des monstres à leurs yeux ! Je vais les tuer !

-Luciela, non !

-Partons vite Luciela, s'il te plaît, pleura Riful.

Soudain, Luciela éclata de rire, parcourue de violents spasmes.

-HAHAHAHAHA ! Oui, les tuer ! Les tuer !

Ce jour-là, rares furent les témoins prétendant avoir vu une créature cauchemardesque à l'apparence d'un félin s'enfuir à toute vitesse du champ de bataille, lacérant tous les soldats et civils sur son chemin, était-ce le Diable ?

Le lendemain, la bataille avait pris fin. Loin des deux armées ennemies, Rafaella tomba à genoux, hagarde. Une plaie béante barrait la partie droite de son visage. Elle avait tenté de la retenir mais Luciela s'était transformée en une bête sauvage terrifiante et était partie en la griffant. Les larmes de son œil intact se mêlaient au sang de son œil mort. Elle était partie, sa soeur était partie loin d'elle.

-L... Luciela... Luciela ! REVIENS LUCIELA !

Mais Luciela ne revint pas. Rafaella et Riful la cherchèrent longtemps mais Riful finit par partir à son tour, ne s'étant jamais remise du départ de Luciela. Désormais seule, Rafaella se promit que désormais, elle se battrait uniquement pour celles qui lui ressemblaient et plus pour les hommes qui l'avaient rejetés toute sa vie...

**ooooooooooooo**

Côte d'Azur, France, 1991

-Hey oh, arrêtez-vous s'il vous...

La voiture passa à côté du voyageur aux vêtements usés et fit gicler une flaque de boue sur lui.

-... bande de goujats ! S'écria le voyageur en levant son médius à l'intention de la luxueuse voiture de sport qui s'éloignait.

Le voyageur ôta son chapeau, libérant ses cheveux mi-longs ondulés et d'une incroyable blondeur. Il portait des vêtements d'hommes assez usés mais confortables et qui n'entravaient pas ses mouvements. Il avait des lunettes de soleil sur les yeux et un immense étui en cuir usé dans le dos. Il sortit un mouchoir et essuya la boue avec un air de dégoût.

-Beurk, c'est quoi ce climat ? Il fait une chaleur pas possible et y'a de grosses flaques sur la chaussée... Bon d'après la carte, la fille se trouve dans une villa luxueuse. C'est bien ma veine...

Néanmoins, Sophia poussa un gros soupir de soulagement, elle était enfin arrivée à destination. Depuis l'aéroport, elle avait dû se taper trois jours de marche sous un soleil de plomb. Bon elle avait l'habitude du soleil et elle était résistante, ok mais fallait pas pousser ! Si elle survivait ce coup-là, elle se jurera de ne plus jamais quitter le manoir. Elle sait qu'à l'intérieur il faisait froid l'été et chaud l'hiver, sans compter son petit lit douillet, son coussin moelleux... Elle se gifla mentalement, ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser. Dans cette luxueuse villa se trouvait une jeune fille à qui elle devait absolument parler. Évidemment, une fois arrivé dans les quartiers des richards, beaucoup de gens se retournaient à son passage, choqués voire outrés par sa seule présence. Sophia tira la langue à ceux qui insistaient trop du regard.

La résidence qui l'intéressait était la mieux placée et la plus luxueuse, encadrée par un immense mur. Il y avait pas moins de deux gorilles encadrant le portail gigantesque. Sophia ne put s'empêcher de siffler.

-Ben dis donc, on se refuse rien, madre de dios. Pardonnez-moi mon brave, demanda-t-elle à l'un des gardiens avec un grand sourire. J'aimerai parler à... Mademoiselle Galatéa de Rochefort, c'est possible ?

-Miss de Rochefort ne reçoit personne, répondit le gardien d'un ton lourd.

-Ah... pouvez-vous au moins lui annoncer que quelqu'un désire la voir ? Soyez sympa, j'ai fait un long voyage depuis l'Asie.

-Votre nom ?

-Sophia Blanca.

Le gardien décrocha son talkie-walkie tandis que l'autre gardait Sophia à l'oeil, se méfiant de l'étui qu'elle portait dans le dos.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vous le voyez bien non ? Sans instruments, pas de concert, répondit tranquillement Sophia.

-Mr Satotz, une femme avec d'étranges manières venant à ses dires d'URSS...

-Du Japon, l'URSS n'est pas le seul pays d'Asie.

-... du Japon souhaiterait parler à mademoiselle la fille du maître. ... une certaine Sophia Blanca... pour quel motif ?

-Heu... juste lui parler, quelques secondes me suffiraient pour...

-Refusé. Je vais vous demander de partir, mademoiselle.

-Hein ? ! S'exclama Sophia. Hey ! Je demande pas la lune ! Je me suis pas tapé quatre jours de voyage pour que dalle ! J'suis arrivé jusqu'ici alors vous devez me laisser lui parler !

-Veuillez cesser de crier et vous en aller immédiatement.

-GNN ! Idiota ! Ok ok, je pars ! Ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit l'autre contacter la sécurité sur son propre appareil. Hijos de putas, marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Après avoir disparue du champ de vision des gardiens, Sophia longea le mur entourant la propriété. Après avoir vérifié à droite et à gauche, elle fléchit les genoux et bondit, elle passa au-dessus du mur de cinq mètres de haut et atterrit de l'autre côté sans difficulté. C'est alors que de violents aboiements résonnèrent.

-... Santa Maria..., soupira Sophia.

Deux féroces bergers allemands accoururent à toute vitesse dans sa direction en aboyant bruyamment.

-Mierda !

Sophia n'avait d'autre choix que de prendre ses jambes à son cou et filer à travers le jardin privé.

-FUERA DE DIOS ! Couchés ! Aux pieds sales clebs ! Foutez le camp ! Si c'est ça hospitalité française, j'suis pas prête d'y remettre les pieds !

De l'autre côté des jardins, une élégante jeune fille vêtue d'une robe légère, glamour et hors de prix sortit de la villa pour prendre l'air au bord de sa gigantesque piscine. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds rosés et des lunettes de soleil pour protéger ses yeux.

-Mademoiselle ! Ne sortez pas ainsi, vous allez prendre froid.

La gouvernante de la jeune fille accourut à l'extérieur sous le sourire amusé de la jeune fille et la laissa enfiler son châle.

-Froid ? Mais voyons nous sommes en plein été et le soleil est généreux. Mais merci pour cette gentille attention.

-Je vous connais depuis toute petite, même si vous avez bien grandit dep...

-RAHH mais foutez moi la paix ! Gentil les toutous !

Sophia passait dans le jardin en courant, toujours poursuivie par les deux redoutables molosses.

-Ciel ! Un intrus ! S'exclama la gouvernante.

-Plutôt une intruse, rectifia la jeune fille avec un sourire amusé. John, Alexandre, aux pieds !

Les deux chiens entendirent la voix de leur maîtresse et se précipitèrent auprès d'elle et s'assirent sagement, aussi doux et gentils que des agneaux, Sophia put enfin reprendre son souffle.

-Je vais appeler la sécurité.

-Inutile, cette intruse est plus malhabile que malintentionnée, elle doit être paparazzi, s'amusa la jeune fille.

Sophia grimaça et s'avança jusqu'à la piscine.

-Hey ! J'ai une tronche de paparazzi ? ! J'ai dû contourner le portail vu que ces idiots de gardiens n'ont pas voulu me laisser entrer !

-Et je crois qu'ils avaient bien raison, grossière personnage ! Gronda la gouvernante.

-Oh toi la femme de chambre je t'ai pas sonné ! Je cherche une certaine Galatéa pour lui parler, c'est pas la mort !

-Mademoiselle, intervint la jeune fille. Je vous serai gré de ne point vous montrer discourtoise envers ma gouvernante et de reprendre votre calme.

Sophia avait l'impression d'entendre parler Raphaella en vieux français, accent qu'elle s'est habituée à perdre. À croire que parler de cette manière était intemporel. Mais si Raphaella souriait peu, cette jeune fille semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

-Vous devriez comprendre les inquiétudes d'un père pour sa fille unique, il serait fort inconvenant si on venait à enlever l'unique héritière de la famille de Rochefort.

-Quoi quoi ? Enlever ? J'suis pas une kidnappeuse !

-Loin de moi l'idée de vous considérer comme tel mademoiselle, je vous exposais simplement la dureté du système de passage dans notre propriété. Et à voir votre tenue folklorique, vous ne semblez pas aux premiers abords animée de sentiments amicaux oh oh oh !

-Ils sont un peu usés mais c'est pas une raison pour se moquer, je veux te parler, miss.

-Et bien joignez-vous à moi pour le thé.

-Mademoiselle ! Vous n'allez quand même pas inviter cette énergumène...

-S'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle.

-Bon...

La gouvernante s'en alla dans la villa mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant. La jeune fille caressa ses chiens.

-Eh ben, tu sembles avoir la situation en main, petite.

-Je ne vous cacherai pas que les visites sont plutôt rares. Mais mettez-vous donc à l'aise, mademoiselle.

Sophia s'installa tout en surveillant du coin de l'oeil les molosses.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tant que je ne leur demanderai pas, ils ne vous dévoreront pas vos jambes oh oh oh !

Encore ce rire hautain et spécial, il n'était pas moqueur mais taquin et amusé en même temps.

-Trop aimable de me rassurer... je m'appelle Sophia.

-Galatéa de Rochefort, enchantée.

-Bon, je vais aller droit au but princesse. Je suis venue pour te voir et te parler.

-Je suis toute ouïe.

-Si tu commençais par enlever tes lunettes que je voie tes jolis yeux argentés ?

Galatéa perdit son sourire, surprise et quelque peu gênée, elle réajusta ses lunettes sur ses yeux.

-Et qui vous envoies ? Des scientifiques ?

Sophia éclata de rire pendant que la gouvernante les servait.

-Non, je serai bien hypocrite sinon. C'est notre matriarche qui m'envoie.

Tout en parlant, Sophia retira ses propres lunettes, dévoilant ses yeux argentés d'où brillaient des éclats malicieux. Galatéa avait les lèvres entrouvertes de surprise, elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette rencontre. Sa gouvernante en lâcha son plateau qui tomba par terre.

-Votre matriarche ? Se reprit-elle.

-Ouais, elle s'appelle Raphaella, c'est la plus ancienne parmi nous.

Galatéa retira ses lunettes de soleil et ouvrit les yeux, dévoilant leur magnifique éclat argenté. Sophia lui sourit.

-Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus ?

-Quel que soit le temps qui passe, il n'a pas la même emprise sur nous que chez les gens ordinaires. Aujourd'hui j'ai 32 ans mais dans vingt, trente ou quarante ans, mon corps n'aura pas bougé d'un pouce. En dehors de la pâleur de nos cheveux, de notre peau claire et de nos yeux d'argent, nous avons un corps très robuste qui résiste aux violentes épidémies et aux maladies, nous avons aussi une force supérieure aux autres, et en plus de tout ça nous avons chacune un don particulier, une spécialité si tu préfères. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que nos différences suscitent convoitise, jalousie et haine en notre encore. Raphaella fut celle qui décida de nous réunir dans un lieu où notre différence ne serait pas une tare, une sorte de sanctuaire.

-Alors vous et moi ne sommes pas les seules ?

-Loin de là ! Il y en a sûrement des dizaines à travers le monde, rejetées ou malmenées à cause de leur différence.

-Et combien êtes-vous ?

-Eh bien normalement huit mais trois d'entre nous ont un caractère assez spécial, ne t'attend pas à les croiser souvent. Avec toi ça fera neuf.

-Je vois. Et où se trouve votre sanctuaire ?

-Au Japon.

-Au Japon... ça me paraît bien compliqué...

-Ouais, c'est pas la porte à côté je te l'accorde.

-Et ma vie est ici même.

-Ta vie ? Une cage dorée ? J'appelle pas ça une vie.

-Certes nous avons des conceptions différentes mais si je suis si protégée, c'est pour des raisons qu'une personne aussi volage que vous ne peut comprendre.

-En effet, je suis née et j'ai grandi en Espagne parmi les « gens du voyage » comme vous les appelez. Je n'ai pas été élevé comme toi, princesse.

-J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir vous suivre sans l'accord de mes parents. Je n'ai que 15 ans voyez-vous ? Légalement, m'emmener avec vous serait un crime et mes parents seraient capables de contacter le président et lancer un avis de recherche dans le monde entier.

-Madre de dios ! Rien que ça ? J'en attendais pas tant de la part de parents...

-Mais si j'obtiens leur accord, alors c'est différent, ajouta Galatéa en souriant. John, va chercher le téléphone mobile. Il est dans ma chambre.

John se redressa et partit le chercher sous le regard médusé de Sophia.

-Ils sont bien dressés.

-Ils peuvent même ouvrir les portes, rit Galatéa. Ce sont des amours.

-Heu... ouais des amours... des amours qui ont failli me croquer le cul.

-Et mes seuls amis.

-T'en fait pas, on va t'apprendre à t'éclater, moi, Noelle et Teresa !

-Oho, que des noms européens.

-Ouais, Noelle est d'Autriche et Teresa d'Italie.

-Et qui y a-t-il d'autre ?

-Raphaella est française, les... jumelles Alicia et Beth sont d'Angleterre, Rosemary est de Belgique et Irène viens d'Italie. Si Rosemary se défend pas mal, Irène est la plus... distante de nous toutes. Et même quand elle est là, elle est aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison.

-Eh bien, et il y a un problème avec les jumelles ?

-O-on les voit peut souvent, ce qui est finalement pas si mal... enfin bref ! On parle toutes japonais mais ça nous arrive de communiquer dans des langues européennes.

-Cela ira, je connais un peu le japonais. Alors cette... différence ne concerne que les femmes si j'ai bien comprise.

-Ouais, aucun homme ne possède nos particularités.

-Nous ne sommes que neuf alors. Ce n'est pas beaucoup.

-Hey ! C'est que vous êtes difficiles à trouver !

John revint avec le téléphone sans fil dans la gueule, Galatéa le prit, caressa la tête de son chien et appela son père sous mes yeux de sa gouvernante, inquiète. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'avis de laisser sa jeune protégée partir pour un autre continent avec une parfaite étrangère.

Sophia était sidéré par le répondant de Galatéa vis à vis de son père. Tout en finesse et en doigté, elle parvint à le convaincre de la laisser partir une, voire deux semaines au Japon avec une parfaite étrangère. Néanmoins, Sebastian le majordome aux allures de croquemort avec la mine désastreuse, des vacances lui feraient vraiment du bien.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

-Ahh enfin la maison ! S'écria Sophia.

Galatéa sortit de la limousine et observa le manoir, implanté en plein cœur de Tokyo. Cette Raphaella ne manquait manifestement pas de moyens. Par-delà les grilles entourant la propriété un jardin assez spacieux et fleurit avec beaucoup arbres. Le manoir en lui-même était suffisamment grand pour accueillir une bonne cinquantaine d'invités et Galatéa ne manqua pas de remarquer le style d'architecture français. Le tout semblait un petit coin de paradis malgré l'absence de piscine. Sur la façade était marqué « Sainte Raphaelle », le nom du manoir. Galatéa remercia Sebastian de l'avoir accompagné, ce dernier sortit les valises de la jeune fille et les posa devant l'entrée avant de monter dans la limousine et partir pour l'hôtel.

-Allez viens, Raphaella veut te parler. Hola ! Je suis rentréééééééée !

Sophia et Galatéa entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Sur un fauteuil était assise une femme aux cheveux courts, le nez dans le livre qu'elle tenait.

-Inutile de crier Sophia, je t'entends très bien.

Elle abaissa son livre, Galatéa eut un petit sursaut. Ce qui était tout de suite visible chez Raphaella c'était sa cicatrice ayant à peu près la forme d'une étoile qui recouvrait pratiquement la moitié gauche de son visage, dont son oeil qui avait disparu. Son visage n'en restait pas moins jeune et serait assez joli si il n'avait pas cette expression de dureté et de sévérité. Elle avait dû vivre beaucoup de choses difficiles dans sa vie pour avoir l'air si fermée. Son oeil unique était argenté et ses cheveux étaient d'un blond presque blanc.

-Raphaella, voici Galatéa.

-Bienvenu à toi.

Le visage de Raphaella s'adoucit, elle semblait heureuse de rencontrer une des siennes et cette aura chaleureuse qui émanait maintenant d'elle suffit à Galatéa pour tomber sous le charme.

-Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi je suis venue.

-Oui. Suis-moi, nous allons parler en privé.

-Sophiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Une femme aux cheveux encore plus courts que Raphaella surgit soudain d'un couloir comme un diable sortit de sa boîte et se jeta sur Sophia, cette dernière tomba à la renverse.

-Wooo ! Hey Noelle, tu veux me tuer en m'écrasant de ton poids de pachyderme ou quoi ? Rit Sophia.

-Nan mais ça pourrait venir si tu continues à insinuer que je suis lourde, espèce de pétasse.

-Noelle, un peu de tenue face à notre invitée, demanda calmement Raphaella.

Noelle remarqua pour la première fois Galatéa, elle lui fit un grand sourire roublard et la salua de la main.

-Yo, Gaga.

-Je suis forte aise de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle.

-À tes souhaits.

-Où est Teresa ? Demanda Sophia en écartant Noelle.

-Dans sa chambre en train de se préparer, répondit Raphaella.

Sur ce, elle conduisit Galatéa dans son bureau à l'avant-dernier étage, on aurait dit le cabinet d'un ministre, propre avec de grandes fenêtres, le bureau en chêne, une bibliothèque où s'alignaient des livres qui avaient l'air anciens et très recherchés. Il y avait aussi un tableau représentant un homme et une femme en tenue typique de la noblesse française du XVIIIème siècle, avec le maquillage et les perruques et auprès d'eux, leur deux filles, l'une devait avoir treize ans, avec une ample robe rouge et des couettes et l'autre pas plus de dix ans à en juger par sa taille et près de sa grande soeur.

-La petite fille vous ressemble, dit Galatéa.

-C'est moi, répondit simplement Raphaella.

Galatéa en fut étonnée. Son interlocutrice était sérieuse, hors cette peinture devait avoir près de trois siècles. Raphaella s'installa sur son fauteuil et désigna celui en face de son bureau pour l'inviter à s'assoir.

-Je t'écoute, poses-moi toutes les questions que tu désires.

-Tout d'abord, cela fait combien de temps que vous avez décidé de réunir les femmes qui ont nos particularités ?

-Plusieurs décennies, cela va bientôt faire cinquante ans.

Rien qu'à supposer que Raphaella avait soixante-dix ans était à vue d'oeil absurde, mais savoir qu'elle était née sous la monarchie des rois de France semblait encore plus extraordinaire. Sophia n'avait pas exagéré, le corps des femmes comme elles ne vieillissait pas.

-Je vois.

-Veux tu savoir autre chose ?

-Oui, tout. Toute les questions que je pourrai vous poser seraient trop imprécises à ce stade.

-Bien. Sache avant tout qu'aucune d'entre nous n'est de près ou de loin liée par le sang. Ce qui nous rassemble, c'est notre différence vis-à-vis des autres, qui nous fuient ou sont effrayés à cause de ça. Ils nous voient comme des monstres, des femmes étranges ou des sorcières, cette caractéristique touche toutes les couches sociales et toutes les ethnies. Beaucoup de légendes plus ou moins obscures courent sur nous, surtout dans les pays européens, nous y sommes surnommées les sorcières aux yeux d'argent parce que... comme tu as du le comprendre, arrivées au stade adulte, nous ne vieillissons plus.

-Alors nous ne pouvons mourir de vieillesse ?

-En effet, nous ne pouvons mourir que par blessures, ou maladies mais c'est un cas assez rare car notre corps a une bonne résistance aux maladies, il faudrait vraiment que l'on soit affaiblie pour mourir de maladie. Tu as du remarqué que jamais tu n'es tombée malade.

-En effet, mais avec mon train de vie, j'avoue que ça ne m'a jamais vraiment sauté aux yeux.

-De même, nous guérissons très vite des graves blessures. Ce qui mettrait une semaine à guérir chez un humain a disparu en à peine deux jours chez l'une des nôtres.

-Mais mes parents sont mes parents légitimes et ma mère n'a pas ces yeux et ces cheveux.

-Mes parents aussi étaient normaux. C'est comme un gène qui ne se manifeste qu'à la naissance chez très peu de nouveau-né.

-Et nos enfants ?

-Difficile à dire, car nous sommes très peu fécondes. Mais je sais que c'est possible, même si ça reste rare.

-Et... laissez-vous les scientifiques vous approcher ?

-Non, je ne leur fait pas confiance.

-Vous avez bien raison... enfin je suis de votre avis.

-Je n'ai aucune envie que l'on nous voit comme des animaux de foire, nombreuses d'entre nous ont déjà été enlevées et disséquées par le passé. Les humains sont si cruels envers ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Avec le temps, ta force, ta vitesse, ton agilité et toutes tes compétences se retrouveront au-dessus des gens normaux.

Galatéa eut un petit sourire malicieux.

-Un jour, un homme a tenté de m'enlever, j'avais huit ans.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Raphaella, intriguée.

-Je l'ai mis K.O. toute seule.

-Je ne suis guère étonnée, tu sembles déjà assez douée.

-Il est vrai que ma force n'a rien à envier à celle des adultes mais surtout, je peux sentir et ressentir les émotions qui m'entourent. Je sens quand quelqu'un proche de moi est triste ou en colère. Par exemple, je vous sens calme mais avec un certain soulagement.

-J'avais en effet des craintes vis-à-vis de Sophia et son tact. Nous développons toutes un ou des dons uniques supérieurs aux autres, par exemple Sophia que tu connais possède une force brute qui surpasse n'importe laquelle d'entre nous. Toi, tu sembles posséder un don d'empathie.

-Cela m'a l'air intéressant. J'ai encore une question.

-Je t'écoute.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

-Rien, tu es libre de faire ce qu'il te plaît, et même si pour l'instant nous sommes peu nombreuses, nous formons une famille et tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici quoique tu décides. Jamais je ne forcerai une des miennes à rester, sauf si c'est nécessaire mais je préfère que vous suiviez toutes vos coeurs.

-Vous êtes courageuse.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda Raphaella.

-Sophia m'a parlé de cet immense problème que de retrouver celles qui me ressemblent. Comment vous y prenez-vous ?

-J'utilise mon don, mais il est loin d'être parfait car ce n'est pas mon principal et même avec des années d'entraînement, j'éprouve des difficultés à vous repérer. Le monde est grand et vaste, ce qui me conduit à voyager fréquemment.

Galatéa réfléchit un instant avant de sourire.

-Et si... imaginez qu'avec le temps, mon don devienne supérieur au vôtre ? Cela faciliterait les recherches n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet.

-Alors je reste.

-Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux pas que tu restes par obligation.

-Détrompez-vous, je reste par intérêt, sourit Galatéa. J'aurai une grande famille unie. Si vous m'aidez à développer mon don et à parler le japonais correctement, je pourrai vivre ici sans problèmes.

-Je le ferai, bienvenue chez toi, annonça Raphaella en souriant.

-Comment dois-je vous nommer ?

-... Raphaella suffira, avant on me surnommait Sainte Raphaelle, le nom du manoir m'est venu à partir de ça. Noelle, Teresa et Sophia m'appellent Raphaella-sama, le suffixe « sama » étant en japonais une marque de grand respect.

-Très bien, Raphaella-sama, sourit Galatéa.

C'est ainsi que la jeune Galatéa entra dans le manoir de Sainte Raphaelle. Un an plus tard, grâce à son don, elle découvrait la jeune Priscilla, alors âgée de douze ans en Ireland, la famille s'agrandissait et Galatéa s'épanouissait à leur contact car enfin, elle ne se sentait plus seule.

**oooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Et voilà, le premier chapitre est finit.**

**Hélène : Hey ! C'est quoi cette arnaque ? ! Je suis même pas apparut ! Remboursez !**

**Nicolas : Patience Hélène, ton tour viendras. Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre et à bientôt j'espère.**


End file.
